sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Time with Lenora and Nina
Theme Song.Edit Destiny Time,go get your friends,and start the path of crazy fun.With Nina the Dog and Lenora the Cat,the fun will never ever end,it's Destiny Time. ---- Season 1. Season 1.Episode 1.The Sword.Edit We start at a tree house with two best friends sleeping.But not for long.The sun rose and a rooster crowed,prompting the two sleeping figures to wake up."Good morning Nina."A 12 year old dog said. "Good morning Lenora."Nina replied."So,what should we do today?"Nina asked."Well,yesterday,I found a treasure map,you wanna go check it out?"Lenora asked."Sure,but let's have breakfast first."Nina agreed. So after eating,the two set out to find their treasure."Ok,where's the first place to check?"Lenora asked."Well,it says to head to the Sugar Kingdom."Nina said reading the map."Cool,that means I can see Prince Cotton."Lenora told herself.So they walked all the way to the Sugar Kingdom. They were instantly greeted by Lenora's crush:Prince Cotton."Hey girls,what's up?"He asked."Oh,um nothing."Lenora said blushing."We're looking for the sword depicted on this map."Nina said ignoring her friend's face."It's in the forest just over there."Prince Cotton said pointing at a forest next door. "Thanks."Lenora told him."Oh,and by the way,stop by later for my annual Sweet Ball."Prince Cotton told them.They left him and the kingdom and walked into the forest. "Ok,now the sword should be in this well."Nina said pointing at the map.They stopped and saw it.So,Lenora had Nina lower her down into the well using Nina's magical lexicon.Lenora walked around until she saw the sword,so to avoid any booby traps,Lenora took out her flute and threw it at the podium knocking it off and causing it to fall and roll toward her. She grabbed it,and ran up the well."Ok,now that you got the sword,you wanna go beat some baddies?"Nina asked."Sure."Lenora agreed.They both ran off into the sunset. ---- Episode 2.The Snow Queen.Edit We start with Lenora and Nina chasing a hooded figure throughout Mobius."Give up,you know we're going to catch you!"Lenora yelled."The figure didn't respond,it just kept going.Nina took out her lexicon and recited a passage.Instantly the figure was encased in ice.After catching their breath,Lenora and Nina walked up to the figure and removed it's hood. It was an old woman with a crown and pale blue skin."What's your problem?"Nina asked him."I am the Snow Queen and right now,your own my turf."The woman said.The two looked around and saw they were indeed on "her turf". It was a whole valley of snow and ice. "Oops,sorry.we'll just take your bag,um where would you like it?"Lenora asked."Take it to my castle up at the top of the hill."Snow Queen told her.It was a few miles until they made it to the castle. They walked in and saw a huge display of ice weapons and snowballs and more."This is a pretty sweet place you have."Lenora told her."Um,Lenor,I think your forgetting why we were chasing her."Nina whispered into her friend's ear. "Oh right,so Snow Queen,I wanted to ask you,where's Coffee Prince?"Lenora asked."I don't know."She answered.Just then his bag started shaking. Lenora and Nina stared at it."Pay no attention."Snow Queen told them.They walked toward the bag,with every inch that they got closer to it Snow Queen looked more and more ill,until the the two friends had the bag.Nina opened it to find,guess what,Coffee Prince."Snow Queen,you are in so much trouble."Lenora said pulling out her sword. "Um,now wait a minute,let's not be hasty."Snow Queen said trying to calm her down.Nina grabbed her while Lenora beat her up.Afterwards,Lenora,Nina,and,Coffee Prince left.Snow Queen then got up."This isn't over."She said.Then she fell. ---- Episode 3.Zombie Dance Party.Edit We start with Lenora and Prince Cotton at a graveyard."So,what are we doing here again?"Lenora asked her crush."We're here to test my Dead-U-Later formula on dead bodies."He answered."Dead-U-Later?"Lenora asked confused."Well,if my hunch is correct,when I put a drop of this on the body of a dead sugar person,it should make him or her come back to life as a young thing."Cotton explained."Oh,how cool,so when are we going to try it?"Lenora asked. "Well,this is only a prototype,mainly because I still haven't been able to solve the final equation in the formulas' design."He answered.Just then he placed a drop on a body.It came back to life but as a zombie."Um,that doesn't look right."Lenora pointed out."That's because it's not,run."Cotton told her.They ran as fast as they could,but Lenora made the mistake of looking back.She saw dozens of zombie sugar people. They finally reached the castle.The prince grabbed his megaphone."Attention to all the sugar people,please report to the candy castle."He said.Within moments,all the sugar people gathered in the castle."Yo,what's up with the alarm,I was in the middle of my soaps?"Asked Chunky Space Prince."I called you here for a dance party."Prince Cotton told him."But what about the zom?"Lenora started before Prince Cotton grabbed him by the arm.The prince brought her outside to the garden. "You cannot for any reason tell anyone about the zombies,promise?"He asked Lenora."I promise."She said.They walked back into the castle.Cotton went to his lab,while Lenora went to Nina."Cool party."She said.Just then,the zombies arrived at the windows."Let's play Blind-folded Smash."Lenora said nervous. She gave everyone a blind-fold and a bat.Just a the zombies broke into the castle,the residents smashed them to bits.Nina took off her blind-fold and saw the zombies."What's up""She asked her best friend."I can't say."Lenora told her friend."Please."Nina said."Ok,fine,their zombies that me and Prince Cotton created by mistake."Lenora explained. Just then,time stopped and Prince Cotton came out."You broke your promise,do you know what you have done?"He asked Lenora.Suddenly,two arms grabbed her and the prince."Lenora the Cat,you have broken a promise made by royalty,for your punishment,you must answer a math question."A giant candy machine said."Ok,bring it on."She said. "What's 99 times 4000?"It asked her."396.000."Lenora replied.Correct."It said.They were put back in the castle.Time resumed."Of course,99,that's what was missing."Prince Cotton said.He rushed back into the lab and created a new formula.It worked,restoring all the zombies back to young sugar people.Everyone partied. Then,Nina got Lenora.All you had to do was say you promised the prince,now go dance with your guy."She said.Lenora left.And everyone partied until dawn. ---- Episode 4.A Dream Storm.Edit We begin with Lenora and Nina waking up."Hey girl,what should we do today?"Lenora asked."Let's go outside and have an adventure."Nina suggested."That sounds good,let's get started after breakfast."Her pal said.So after eating,the two friends stepped outside.So,what should we do?"They asked each other. Before they could get started,Lenora felt a drop of water hit her on the arm."Hey,did you feel that?"She asked Nina."Yeah,you think it's gonna start raining.?"She asked.They decided to get their rain gear.But on their way to leaving,Nina noticed an arrow falling from the sky. "Oh no,it's an arrow storm."She said."Great,now we have to spend the whole day inside."Lenora said upset that she wasn't gonna have an adventure today."Well,let's use our imagination to make an adventure."Nina replied."Nah,you go ahead."Her friend said.Nina stood there and stared at the ground."Lava come forth and cover the ground."She said.Lenora stepped on the floor and was instantly burned. "Ow,Nina what the zip?"She asked slightly charred."I forgot to mention,that sometimes my imagination gets out of control from time to time."Nina told her."Picture something else."Lenora told her."Ok,I can see a giant ogre with 2 heads and a sword for you to battle it with."Nina said as she starred at her and the wall. Like she said,a giant ogre with 2 heads appeared.Plus a sword flew into Lenora's hands."Ok,big weirdo,take this."She said.She jumped up and stabbed it in the head.That one blow killed it. "Now what else are you thinking about?"Lenora asked excited."I can see a small mouse with laser eyes."She told her.The mouse appeared."Your going down,prepare to get flopped.'Lenora said charging at the mouse.The mouse opened it eyes and a blast was sent toward it's opponent.She blocked the blast with her sword.She kicked the mouse and it went down. They spent hours playing,until Nina looked out the window."Hey,look it stopped raining,we can go outside now."She told her friend."Nan,let's keep playing here."She said.They continued to play until bedtime."This was a great day,and it's all thanks to you."The girls told each other. They turned off their lights and went to sleep.."Underwater space zoo with 5 massive lasers."Nina thought.It appeared. ---- Episode 5.Science Picnic Problem.Edit We start with Lenora and Nina carrying a tray of something toward the Sugar Kingdom."Hey,Lenor,what is this we're carrying?"She asked her friend.""Well,as you know,today is Prince Cotton's annual Science Picnic,so I decided to make him something science like."Lenora answered."What you make?"Nina asked.Lenora pulled the sheet off the tray.It looked like a mountain of spit. "Um what's this?"Nina asked."It's Prince Cottons' present."Lenora said."But,it's just a mountain of spit.?"Nina told her."Well,it's ok,let's go."Lenora said.They made it the rest of the way to the Sugar Kingdom.They found Prince Cotton,he was at the picnic basket."Hey girls,what's that behind you?"He asked them."Close your eyes."They told him. He did.Then,Lenora pulled out the tray.But before she could tell him to open his eyes,the wind came by and blew all the spit away leaving the tray empty."Um,I'll be right back."Lenora told him.They left to find the only person who could help them,the Where-Bear.They found her at the watering hole."Hey guys,what do you desire?"She asked them."I need something that will impress Prince Cotton at his Science Picnic."Lenora said. "Well,take this."She said handing her a pair of gloves."What am I supposed to do with these?"She asked her."They'll give you more knowledge of science than anyone."Where-Bear said.They thanked her and left.Lenora put the gloves on and took out a piece of paper and wrote down something. They made it back to the Sugar Kingdom."Oh,thank Eee your here,your next."Prince Cotton told Lenora.She walked on-stage."Hello,everyone,today I'm going to show you my amazing invention,the Dimensionizer,with this,you can create many different dimensions,as I will now show you."Lenora told the group. She turned it on."Now,this is Eee before the Pancake War."Lenora said.Then she flipped the switch."Here's Eee if it was completely underwater."She said.Then she flipped the switch again."And,here's Eee if it was in dinosaur times."Lenora said. "What about the last setting?"Sugar Cookie Jewel asked."Well,I haven't actually thought about it,but ok."Lenora said.She flipped the switch one last time.This time,a dimension that sucked things in appeared."And,this is,um Prince what's this?"Lenora asked."It's a black hole,everybody run."Prince Cotton told everybody. But Nina grabbed everyone and used her lexicon to stretch herself,while Lenora grabbed her sword."No,Lenora,I know what your thinking,don't do it."The prince said.But she wouldn't listen.She jumped into the machine,seconds later,it blew up and spat Lenora out. "Thank you Lenora the Cat."Everyone said.Prince Cotton then saw the piece of paper Lenora had earlier."Hmm,1.Get magic gloves.2.Put them on,3.Create world destroying machine,4.Save everyone,and,5.Earn Prince Cotton's love."He read."Oh,you planned this didn't you?"The Prince asked her."I guess."She said.Everybody cleaned up and resumed the picnic. ---- Episode 6.Kicked Out.Edit We start with Lenora in bed and Nina is telling her a story."And,then the vampire snuck up behind his victim and crushed their skull and then breathed in their blood smoke."Nina said."Hey,are you what you saying really true?"Lenora asked."Of course girl,I heard it from my source,you know,goodnight bud."Nina said going down-stairs."Your so full of it Nina."Lenora said out loud. Then she looked around and went to sleep.About 30 minutes later,she was woken up by a noise outside her window.She looked and saw a figure floating near the window.Lenora quickly got up and went down-stairs and woke up Nina. "Dude,I heard a noise outside,it must be the vampire."Lenora told her."Girl I made that up."Nina said."But you said vampires are real."Lenora protested."Listen,go to."Nina started before the window slammed open.They looked out it."Nothing."Lenora said.Then a bag dropped. They looked at it and then up,and they saw it,a real vampire.It ran to their couch.They sat down next to it."H,hi."Nina said."Heya,I'm Matayo the Vampire King."It said."Are you gonna drink our blood?"Nina asked."Nah,I don't drink blood,I drink the color red,but I will thank you."Matayo replied."Thank us for what?"Lenora asked."For keeping this place warm for me,look."He said. He waved his hand and a sign they put up moved,revealing the letter M."Oh."Nina and Lenora said.Matayo picked them and brought them outside."Thanks you guys,you really helped me by keeping the place warm,later girls."Matayo said. "Now what do we do?"Lenora asked."We could go house hunting."Nina said."But I don't want to,I wanna keep our own house."Lenora said."A vampire took it,besides house hunting is cool,I'll show you."Nina said.Finally convinced,Lenora left with Nina. They looked all over but couldn't find anywhere they wanted to live.That was until they found a cave.They walked inside."So,how do you feel about here?"Nina asked."It's ok,but after we fix it up,it'll look better."Lenora said.The spent the whole day fixing it up to look great."Well,we're done,now what should we do?"Nina asked."How about we throw a party?"Lenora asked. "Sure."Nina agreed.So about 40 minutes later,their guests appeared.About 34 minutes into the party,the front door opened.And in came Matayo."Hey Lenora."He said."What re you doing here?"Nina asked."Let me show you something."He said.He waved his hand and a rock moved to show an exact M on the wall. "What,you can't take our home twice."Lenora said."Yes,I can."Matayo said playing his axe-bass.Then,Nina pulled Lenora down."Listen,we're home when we're together."She told Lenora.Lenora nodded and turned to Matayo."Fine,Matayo,you can keep this house but only Nina is my home."Lenora said."Fine,then I guess i'll take her too."Matayo said grabbing Nina. "Put her down."Lenora said."Make me."Matayo replied.Lenora walked up to him and punched him."Ow,that hurt,ha ha."Matayo said laughing."Your laughing,why"Nina asked."Because,no-one has been able to hit me like that for years."Matayo answered."So,can we have our house back then?"Nina asked hiding behind Lenora."Sure,but always keep an eye out just in case."Matayo said winking. Lenora blushed.And the 2 best friends went home and went to bed. ---- Episode 7.Shopping Trip of Woe.Edit We start with with Lenora and Nina at their tree house.Nina was making breakfast when Lenora came down-stairs."Yo dude,what's for breakfast?"Lenora asked her buddy."Everything Taco."Nina answered."Cool."Lenora said.They sat down and ate their food.Lenora got up and stretched."You know what I'm feeling like today?"Nina asked."No,what?"Lenora asked. "Well,today is the 4th day of the month,so it's the monthly berry picking festival."Nina told her."Cool,let's get going."Lenora said pumped.They left to find the place where the festival was being held.When they got there,they saw all kinds of berries. "Cool,we're the first ones here.Nina got right down to it and started picking berries.After awhile,she got hungry again."Hm,I bet it's ok to eat just one berry."Nina told herself.She picked a berry and ate it."Hey Nin,how you holding up?"Lenora asked when she came around. She took one look at Nina and dropped her basket."Nina,are you ok?"She asked her pal."No,I think I ate a poison berry."Nina replied."What,a poison berry,that means."Lenora started.Just then,Professor Prince appeared."Yes,that means you need an antidote from a Mean Digler's beak,a fresh pickle,and 3 snake eggs."He said."Ok,I'll go find all those things,hang on Nina."Lenora said as she left. She took a look at the list,first I need a Mean Digler's beak."She told herself.She walked toward a cliff and looked down.There was a whole herd of Mean Diglers."Ok,I have to be quiet."Lenora told herself.She jumped off the cliff and landed next to the shore. She walked quietly toward the herd and took out her sword.She jumped into the air and landed on one.It bucked and swayed."Hold still,I need your beak."She told it.it continued to sway and buck.Lenora took her sword and cut off it's beak and got off.The Digler's beak grew back and Lenora continued to walk."Ok,next is a fresh pickle."She told herself. She decided that the best place to get a pickle was at Vine Vad's house."She arrived at the house of Vine Val.She knocked on the door.It opened and she saw Vine Vad cooking."Hey Lenor,I'm cooking some very yummy pickle soup,stay and enjoy some."He said. "No,I can't,I need a pickle to save Nina from poison berries."Lenora replied."Oh,well ok,take as many as you like."Vad said.Lenora walked outside and picked a pickle."Thank you,bye."She said.She just needed 3 snake eggs."Now,where am I going to get snake eggs?"She asked herself. She arrived at a jungle."Where am I?"She asked.She saw a sign."Welcome to Snakey Forest,population 400."She read."Cool,that means I can find some snake eggs."She said.She quickly ran into some snakes,"Hello,Lenora,what can I do for you?"One of the snakes asked. "I need 3 eggs of yours to cure my friend of poison berries."She answered."Oh,well,you can have them,if you beat me at Forest Bounce."The snake said."Ok,how do you play?"She asked. "You jump into the air and try to kick asss many fruitsss and veggiess off the treesssss."The snake said.So they played.,after Lenora got 45 fruits and veggies,it was the snake's turn.Afterwards,they added up their scores."The winner is by 4 pointsssss.Lenora."The snake said.So Lenora claimed her prize and raced back to the berry field."Ok,I got everything."She told him. Professor Prince took them and brewed a potion and gave it to Nina."Nin,are you ok?"They asked her.She got up and did a back-flip."I feel better,thanks Professor Prince."She said."No prob,later."He said.The two best friends hugged and went home. ---- Season Finale.Destiny Time with Len and Neil.Edit Category:Fan Shows